


Young Love

by EternalHope



Series: Percy Jackson Series 2 [1]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt, Kind of Pedophilia, Lesbian and Gayness everywhere....I love it, M/M, Multi, Sabotage, Sad, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no such thing as the Rise of Gaea so everything was peaceful and it this story begins a few years later after the first Percy Jackson series. Annabeth and Percy are together and Percy plans on marrying Annabeth. But soon enough a girl stumbles into camp and is very young and 6 years old. She was seen trying to fend off a fury, one who Percy is familiar with, Alecto. Surprisingly enough she manages to kill the fury but collapses at the edge of camp where Annabeth takes her to the Apollo cabin, but on her way there the girl slips in and out of consciousness and sees Annabeh as her savior and hero and falls in love with her. While at Camp she falls for another being, Jeremy. Jeremy Shaw. One of Hermes sons. But he finds out about her godly parent quicker than everybody else but he still friends with her but when everyone else finds out who her godly parent is from Nico everyone is taken back and some begin to fear her so yeah. Poor girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Annabeth and Percy were taking a walk in the woods, enjoying each others company. After the few years of peace things were beginning to get boring and Percy was thinking of marrying the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth set her Stormy grey eyes on her boyfriend and smiles lightly.

"Percy, things are really boring here aren't they?" She says. Percy nods.

"Yeah, nothing new is happening and I kinda hate it-"  but before he could finish his sentence he heard a shriek, a female shriek.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks before taking off towards the shriek to stop at the edge of camp to see a small girl with twin daggers trying to fend off a monster that Percy recognized, it was Alecto and seemed to be loosing, her raven black hair covered in dirt and grime was long and getting into her face making it harder to see.

Percy pulled out Riptide quickly and began to charge but stopped as the small girl dug one of her daggers into Alecto's neck making her turn to dust. The girl swayed side to side before collapsing to the ground.

Annabeth pushed pushed past her boyfriend and quickly scooped the Girl up in her arms and ran to the Apollo cabin.

The girl was wearing a black skirt with skulls decorating it and had leggings, which were ripped, on with white and black track shoes. Her shirt was black with a thorn covered rose in the front and was ripped in several places plus blood, dirt, and time coat going her clothing. She had a noticeable gash over her left eye which was bleeding pretty badly. 

Annabeth reached the cabin and a son of Apollo, who was 16, took the small girl and took off with her as the girl went in and out of consciousness, but as she just completely went unconscious she looked,back at Annabeth before closing her eyes.

Percy was breathing heavily as he reached Annabeth, "Damn Annie." He huffed, "You run fast."

Annabeth made a face at him.

"But anyways... That girl just killed Alecto without being killed herself and she's so... _puny_. And looks young too." Annabeth nodded, yeah. That didn't go unnoticed by her. It IS quite strange that the girl could take on a Fury by herself without being killed but what surprised her most is that that little girl was going _to_ Camp Half-Blood like she knew where it was.

Chiron approached the couple looking serious, "Annabeth, Percy." He started, looking the two over, "Can you explain what's going on and why a girl as young as the girl you just brought to the Apollo cabin is doing here?"

The daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon exchanged glances before Annabeth went to explain the situation.

Chiron looked surprised as Annabeth told the short story and when she finally stopped Chrion sighed.

"Someone had to have told her where the camp was but how she got here alive I don't know. But more importantly where is her human parent. Shouldn't he, or she, have tried taking her here if a Fury was attacking the girl? Unless..." Chiron trailed off.

"Unless the girls parent is dead." Percy finished for him.

Everything grew quite between the three, Chiron deep in thought, Percy and Annabeth trying to imagine what it would be like to loose a parent at that age.

Chiron told them to go ahead and head to dinner as the other campers began heading to the Dining Pavilion. They both complied and left to eat.

|Next Day|

Annabeth sat up in her bed and yawned, her other siblings were getting ready so she quickly grabbed her Chang of clothes and changed as soon as she could in a bathroom and pulled her hair in a ponytail and headed out the door to the dining pavilion, thoughts wondering about the girl from last night.

Annabeth got her breakfast and did sacrificed some to her Godly parent and noticed something, the girl who was attacked yesterday was sitting at the Hermes table between the boy who took off with her yesterday and another one who seemed younger than the other boy.

The girl looked extremely uncomfortable and had her hair in a ponytail, a camp half blood shirt,which was to big for her, and capris that were black. She didn't seem to be eating anything at the moment as she looked down at her lap.

Annabeth sat down at her table with the other children of Athena and watched the girl as she ate.

The young girl looked at the boy who helped heal her, "Jeremy..." Her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke, the boy now known as Jeremy looked at her, "Yes? Amber?" He asks.

She looked at him, her dark onyx eyes gazing into his Crystal blue ones. "Who was that girl who took me to you?"

Jeremy chuckled lightly, "Annabeth Chase." He states, "Girlfriend of the Hero of Olympus."

Amber looked down and nodded.

"Amber!" A the other boy said happily as he held something out of her sight, she looked at him, "Yes-" Before she could finish the boy shoved a shopping bag in her arms as the girls of Hermes cabin begin to squeal as they watched Amber look stunned, "W-what's this Alexander?" She asks quietly, Alexander only chuckled, "Oh just look in side!"

Amber slightly nodded and put the bag on her lap, which was quite heavy, and looked inside. 

Inside the bag was clothing, lots of it. They were folded neatly and were girly. The pants she loved, the shirts, which she presumed are what she would wear on a special occasion, were girly but cute nonetheless. There were hair products, makeups like lip gloss, mascara, lip balm, and other things. There was body wash, shampoo, a poofy scrub thing and she  noticed some small bottles of perfumes as well. She looked up and was teary eyed. 

"H-how?" She stuttered quietly.

A daughter of Hermes spoke up with a smile, "Early this morning Chiron gave me and Daughter of Aphrodite a mini quest. A mini quest to give you some clothing and other necessities you would need. Surprisingly enough he had money he gave us just for that."

Amber quietly thanked the girl and wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Aww! You're such a cutie!" The same girl who went to get the stuff cooed gently, "Anyways, my names Georgie. A weird name I know. And yours is Amber correct?" Georgie had brown, blue eyes, and usually a sly grin plastered on her face. She wore a Camp Half-Blood shirt with shorts, and Nike running shoes which were purple and pink. Her hair was curly and had a headband on to keep most of her hair out of her face. 

Amber nodded.

Another girl of Hermes spoke up, "And my names Timantha!" She had black and curly hair with her hair tied in a ponytail and it was long. She wore a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt with capris and anime shoes as well and they were red and white.

Amber waved slightly.

Jeremy snorted, "Well looks like it's time to start doing our daily activities." Jeremy had Blond hair which looked slightly curly, his hair was short, and of course he had dazzling blue eyes, well to Amber anyways, he had a masculine build, he's pretty tall, he had this elfish look to him that made him cute. He flashed her a bright white small and picked her up off her seat and picked her bag up. 

"Come on." He says. "Chiron would like a work with you so I'll take you to him."

Amber nods and followed Jeremy, falling behind since she had short legs, he had long legs, he was faster, she was slower. Jeremy noticed so he slowed down his pace with a chuckle and Amber blushed furiously and looked at the ground.

Amber felt so small compared to Jeremy who toward over her small body. 

Jeremy found it cute that she was small and it made her look adorable, especially in that shirt he lent her. He couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to her and they've only known each other for barely a day! And she's way younger than him too! _Ok Jeremy. Calm down, you know it could never happen between you and Amber._ He thought sternly.

"Jeremy." 

Ambers soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down at her, "Yeah?"

Amber twiddled with her thumb as she gazed at the ground, "Why doesn't anybody live at Cabin 13 or eat at the table for it?"

Jeremy almost choked on his spit, almost. He looked slightly nervous, "Ah well." He looked around then down at her and stopped and she stopped as well. "Only the children of... Hades live there."

Amber tilted her head slightly as she looked up at him. "Does Hades have any kids of his own?" She asked sweetly. Jeremy nods. 

"Yeah, some creepy kid named Nico Di Angelo-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"My brother????" Amber squeals and Jeremy's eyes widen and he took a step back. Amber looked at him hurt but he ignored it. "That creepy kid is YOUR brother?" 

"Yup. Nico is my big brother. He told me and my momma where this place was but before momma could take me monsters killed her... then that flying lady said she could take me here but she did half way before attacking me.."

Jeremy felt bad and kneeled and opened his arms up for her. She rushed into them and silently cries into his chest. Jeremy wraps his arms around her and holds her as she continues to cry, after a few minutes she stops crying but continues to cling to him.

Jeremy didn't want her to be all alone in that cabin when she's only 6 and... He didn't want to let her go. "Amber.'

She looked at him, eyes red and puffy, "Y-yes?"

"Amber don't tell Chiron. Nico's your brother and say you don't know who your godly parent is also don't tell him how you found out about this place, just say that monster chased you here, understood?" He says sternly.

"Why?" She asks quietly.

Jeremy sighed and held her tightly, "I'd rather you not ok? So am I understood?"

"Understood!~" She giggles and smiles lightly. Jeremy picked her up and stood straight up and set her on his hip and continued to the Big House, unsure if he should take her there now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy dropped Amber off at the Big house and went to go put her new things away after getting more shirts of a Camp. Half-Blood for Amber.

Amber fidgeted in her seat as Chiron looked her over.

"Alright Amber, I need to you to tell me how you got here and other things."

And Amber did, well a butchered version of the real story but hey, at least it's something!

Chiron nodded. He had assumed her parent was dead. It now he knows she had a mom. So her Godly parent was male. "Amber."

Amber looked at him shyly. "Yes?"

Chiron held her gaze, his eyes were serious. "How were you able to defeat a Fury, the monster that was attacking you, without training?"

Amber grew nervous, she was trained. By her older half-brother when she turned four. It started out either running in the park to build up stamina, then reflexes and so on. Nico wouldn't go really easy on her so she earned some bruises and wounds but were healed with some ambrosia he had with him. So was really thankful she had had training.

But for her answer she just shrugged like she didn't know, Chiron knew she was hiding something but let it slide. After all she's new, young, and probably scared.

"Alright then." He rolled towards the door and gestured her to follow so she did. Outside the door was a boy and girl. The girl Amber recognized as Annabeth but no so much the boy.

"Annabeth, Perseus" _So that's the boys name._ Amber thought smugly. "I want you to show Amber around and find Jeremy so she may stay with him."

"Why cant she stay with us Chiron?" Perseus asked.

"Because the girl is more comfortable with him." Chiron replies and Perseus nodded. 

"Besides seaweed brain she stays with the Hermes cabin and so does he." Annabeth says, slight annoyance in her voice. Percy only chuckled and nodded.

Annabeth held out a hand towards the Daughter of Hades and she quickly took it. Annabth smiled lightly and lead Amber out the Big House and Percy followed.

Amber's onyx eyes were bright as she looked around, she giggled as she watched a Son of Ares get beat by a Daughter of Athena. Annabeth's Stormy grey eyes looked down at the young girl and her eyes softened as she watched Amber look around at everything.

"Amber!!" A strong voice called out and Amber quickly looked towards the voice to see Jeremy. 

"JEREMY!" Amber squealed and let go of Annabeth's head and took off towards him, quickly and nimbly avoiding the sword fighting demigods and flung herself into Jeremy's awaiting arms.

Jeremy picked her up and kissed her atop of her head softly, a light shade of pink appeared on Ambers cheeks as she hid her face in the Son of Hermes chest as Percy and Annabeth approached the two.

"She's gotten attached to you." Percy notes.

Jeremy cracked a smile. "Hah. Yeah." He gazed down at her, "Amber, properly say hello Or I'll tickle you."

Amber but a 'Hmp' sound but kept her mouth shut. As Jeremy began to tickle her Percy interrupted them. 

"Hey, why don't I take you for a swim Amber?" He suggests. She turned towards him, face lit up, "Really?"

Percy chuckled and nodded, "Yeah." Amber launched her self at him and he barely caught her. Amber always wanted to go swimming but her mother wouldn't let her, she had always said it was to dangerous, that she wasn't meant to be in the water but on the earth, the ground. Not in liquid.

"I'm coming." Jeremy states. Percy went to protest but saw the defiance in his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Jeremy smiled broadly and followed Percy and Amber who was jumping around, excited about going to swim. As they got to Percy's cabin Percy stripped his shirt off and wadded into the water, smiling to himself.

Amber just froze, completely still. Her onyx eyes gazed over the water, body trembling in fear. Jeremy noticed her discomfort and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

 Amber slowly shook her head. "I-it's not s-safe..."

Percy crossed his arms and felt arms snake around him, he smiled since he knew it was Annabeth. He focused his face back onto Amber, "Of course it's safe! Annabeth's perfectly fine!"

With that he slipped out of Annabeths grip and marched towards Amber and scooped her up in his arms and jumped in the water with her. Percy felt something begin pulling at him and Amber was torn from his grip and dragged towards the deeper end of the lake, her onyx eyes wide in fear as she thrashed around.

"AMBER!" He yelled and began swimming after him but was held back by an unknown force, her small body disappeared into the depths of the lake.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice shrieked as he swam up, wide eyed.

Jeremy looked at Percy, eyes turning serious. "Where. Is. Amber." Percy turned pale and went back under to retrieve her but Annabeth pulled up up. "What?!" He snaps as she just points to land. Percy turns around and eyes widened. 

Skeletons began raising up from the ground and Jeremy was trying to hold off a few who were attacking him. Percy made the decision to go after the little girl. He disappeared under water and began swimming and using water to force him down towards the depths of the lake faster.

Amber was running out of air, she barely had any oxygen left in her lungs and a searing pain was in her chest from holding her breath, she felt light headed as water pressure began to crush her slowly but surely.

She couldn't hold out any longer and let her last breath of air she had which turned into a bubble and floated up.

Percy's ocean green eyes widened as he sees Amber, he forced himself to go faster and wrapped his arms around Amber and began swimming up,forming an air bubble and them both.

Amber began coughing and choking and she tried regaining her breath.

They reached the surface and the skeletons we're gone now and he swam back towards the shore only to be aggressively punched in the face by Jeremy and have Amber ripped from his grip.

Amber began hysterically sobbing into Jeremy's chest and jewels began popping up around them. Pretty jewels. Percy was tempted to take one but stopped. Wait? _Why does weird things like this happen when this girl cries?_ Percy thinks. _And even when she's in danger?_

"I want my big brother!" Amber wails. "I want my big brother!!"

"Big brother?" Annabeth speaks up. "I didn't know you had one-"

"Nico! Nico!" Amber continues to wail and the name of the Son of Hades made both Annabeth and Percy freeze.

Jeremy tries to calm her down but she keeps on wailing for Nico, saying she wants her big brother Nico. 

Percy and Annabeth were shocked. _Nico is THIS girls older BROTHER?_ The both of them think.

After awhile Ambers wailing stopped and were replaced with sniffling. Her eyes were red, her face was tear stained and she had a death grip on Jeremy's shirt.

Jeremy looked between Percy and Annabeth and wit eyes clearly said _Talk if you knew about this._ Jeremy sighed. "Alright fine. I knew about this since I took her to the Big House."

"And you didn't _SAY_ anything?" Annabeth snaps only to be sent a dirty look by the little girl. Oh yeah, that glare reminded. Percy of Hades and Nico, way to much like those two.

Annabeth slightly flinched under Ambers glare.

"Be nice to Jeremy!" Amber snaps but it didn't sound as threatening as she'd like. "He's a really good person! The only people who needs to be yelled at is peoples like him!" Amber points to Percy and Annabeth understood why, Percy did force her into the water.

Ambers Onyx eyes were gleaming with tears. 

"I'll make daddy make you pay!" Her words held harshness, her glare was much like Hades' and the feeling of power radiated off her like Nico and Hades'. Oh yes, she is defiantly a child of The Lord of the Dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I've been busy honestly! This will be a short chapter.

Jeremy was in trouble and everyone in camp knew it. He hadn't told Chiron about Amber as soon as he found anything out, and Amber being the child she was threw a temper tantrum about Jeremy being a good person and causing jewels to pop up from the ground.

The one who had calmed the young girl down was Jeremy but now Amber had to move into the Hades Cabin.

"No! I don't wanna! It's lonely and Jeremy's not there to protect me!" Amber whined loudly and clung to Jeremy, Chiron sighed lightly and looked at the small girl.

"That is your Godly parents Cabin and I'm sure Hermes doesn't want you in his cabin any longer."

Ambers expression turned into one of offense, "That's rude!" She huffed before burying her face in Jeremy's chest, her breathing becoming slower and shallow, a sign that she was tired. Jeremy smiled softly as he looked down at the small child in his arms as he lightly rubbed her back.

"I'm sure my dad doesn't mind.. she is still so young. When Percy came here at least he was old enough to not be scared of being alone, but Amber is still a child and as I've found out afraid of the dark." The blond boy murmured softly before looking at the camp director. Chiron couldn't help but agree with Jeremy but he knew it was a rule when the child finds out who their godly they must move to their rightful cabin.

"I'm sorry but she has to move into Hades cabin."

Jeremy sighed before nodding. Chiron dismissed the two putting Jeremy in charge of helping Amber get accustomed to her cabin. As Jeremy walked towards cabin 13 he felt eyes on him, obviously curios on to where is destination was till he disappeared into Hades Cabin and walking to the closest bed and laying the small girl down.

His gaze he had on her was soft and held love. Though he knew her for so little time and her being so young...he just couldn't help it. Amber was a sweet girl who seemed to like him but he also noticed the look she also gave Annabeth. He didn't like it, not one bit. But he had to deal.

If only he knew what was awaiting in the future...


End file.
